Compositions comprising polycarbonates, polyesters and polyphenylene ethers, for instance, constitute invaluable classes of engineering thermoplastics. They are characterized by a unique combination of chemical, physical and electrical properties. For example, they are chemically stable and generally display high impact strengths.
It is of increasing interest to prepare polymer compositions that, while retaining their characteristic properties, have higher heat deflection temperatures. Particularly, there is demand for polycarbonate, polyester and polyphenylene ether compositions which possess increased heat deflection temperatures since they are, for instance, conventionally used in commercial applications often exposed to elevated temperatures. Moreover, fillers, for example, have been added to polymer compositions in an attempt to improve properties.
The instant invention therefore is based on the discovery of novel layered minerals which may be employed as components of compositions and novel compositions prepared from low viscosity macrocyclic oligomers.